SaitoFilez
by Ki Kiya Kero
Summary: This is what would have happened had Hikari Saito never died.Some changes from the orginal plot but still follows the same basic storyline.


Saito.Filez  
  
Disclaimers:Rockman.Exe and all related characters,  
  
names, and indicia are trademarks of and copyright  
  
to Capcom.I do not own them and obviously do not claim to  
  
own them.  
  
Saito.Filez Chapter I: New Navi and Metro Mayhem [Part 1]  
  
Hikari Saito ran a pale hand through his soft black  
  
hair.His emerald green eyes were focused on the test on his  
  
desk.  
  
School had just started an hour ago and already Saito had  
  
completed his six daily courses.It was,technicly,a normal day.  
  
Each day Saito would come into school for an hour to an hour  
  
and a half and then finish eveything,he'd then leave from school  
  
and go play around town.  
  
"Mariko-Sensei?"Saito addressed his teacher politely.  
  
"Yes, Saito-kun?"  
  
"I'm finished with my test,would it be all right for me to leave?"  
  
"Of course,leave it on your desk and I'll collect it later."  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
After flipping his test over to the blank side he grabbed his   
  
red and gold backpack and walked out the door.  
  
When he got out side he straightened his red jacket and black shirt and  
  
red pants.He also noted that his black sneakers needed to be cleaned as they  
  
some how had gotten mud on them.With all that don  
  
He'd gotten half way down the  
  
block when his PET's e-mail alarm went off.  
  
"Saito-sama,you have mail from your father."Said his uncustomized navi.  
  
"Read it to me please."  
  
"Yessir:  
  
' Dearest Saito,  
  
I'm getting some time off work tonight so I'll get to come home.I hope  
  
to see you soon.  
  
Love always,  
  
Yuuichiro.' "  
  
"Well,there's some good news.Meybe we'll all go out for ice cream like the last time."  
  
Saito continued to walk towards the Metro Station.Haveing just passed the house  
  
of Oyama Dekao he didn't have much of a distance left to walk.Five minutes later he  
  
made it to the station,there he saw a small girl arguing witha Metro official.  
  
"I'm sorry miss,but there's a small bug in the system,the Metro is under complete  
  
shutdown mode until it's fixed."Saito overheard the official.  
  
"But daddy's in the hospital,I need to get to the airport NOW!"The girl argued.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry about your father and I'm also sorry that the Metro's down  
  
but like I said befor,the train is under complete shutdown."  
  
"Excuse me,"Saito interupted."But what's the exact problem with the Metro?"  
  
"It's just a small glitch in the system,there apparently was a virus in the system  
  
and that virus burnt out some important part of the system."  
  
"Well,how long will it take to have the system fixed?"The girl asked.  
  
"A few hours to a day."  
  
"Mary?"Saito asked."Maybe we should just walk into town and get some tea?  
  
I know this great flower shop that has some fantasic home made tea."  
  
Mary,the young girl,was one of Saito's friends.She had wavy blonde hair that  
  
was curly at the end and always wore a pink lace shirt with black shorts and pink  
  
shoes.Her net navi,Ring,was based off a 1970s dancer.Ring wore a yellow,red,and blue  
  
disco-dancer jumpsuit and wore a yellow helmet that had red and blue stripes on it,she  
  
also had pigtails made up of five rings,each ring bigger than the one before it.  
  
"I agree with Saito,Mary-chan.But maybe you should e-mail your mother and let her  
  
know you can't make it."Ring said from her Pet  
  
"Yes,Ring,tell my mother about the incident and also tell her I'll be there as soon as  
  
it's fixed."  
  
"Right away."  
  
It was a few minutes walk from the Metro Station entrance to the flower shop.The lady who owned  
  
the shop,Saroma,had just served them their tea.  
  
"So,why aren't you kids in school?"  
  
"I finished all my work."Saito replied,takeing a sip of his tea afterwards.  
  
"Papa had was in a car accident,I was supposed to meet mama at the  
  
hospital but the train was down."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear about you're father,I hope he gets better."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Saroma?"Saito spoke up.  
  
"Yes, Saito."  
  
"Well,the guy told us that the Metro told us that it was a fire virus that attacked  
  
the system?Have there been any incidents that were caused by fire viruses?"  
  
"Saito,do you know about the ovens that catch on fire?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well,it was appearently caused by a fire virus."  
  
"Is it possible that they're connected?"  
  
"Well,it's possible,but I'd have to get a look at the system from a navis point of view  
  
befor I'd be able to confirm it."  
  
"How could you be able to tell?"Mary asked.  
  
"All the ovens that had caught on fire had WWW scorched into their networks.If the Metro's  
  
network had the same markings on it then it'd be easy to confirm."  
  
"Can we go and look?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"Saito asked.  
  
"What if the virus decides to attack again?If it can damage a Metro system badly  
  
enough where the train can't run you don't need to have your navis running around."  
  
"But.."  
  
"No is no Mary.Now listen up,you two promise me you won't go snooping around."  
  
"We promise."The two said in unison.  
  
"Good,now,if you'll excuse me,I think a customer is ready to check out."  
  
Saito's father was home by the time he'd gotten back to the house.He'd appearently  
  
taken a cab instead of the Metro,for obvious reasons.And he appearently hadn't  
  
came without a couple of gifts.  
  
"Papa?What are in the boxes?"Saito asked,looking at the small brown brown boxes on  
  
the counter.  
  
"Gifts for you and Netto."  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"Well,I got you and Netto the new PET."  
  
"Can I open mine now?"  
  
"I don't see why not."  
  
Saito grabed the box with his name on it and opened it on the couch.  
  
In it,as Papa had said,was the new PET,the one that resembled a  
  
long and thin cell phone.But Saito noticed something weird about this PET.  
  
It was red,blue,and black,and it had a symbol on it that was't the basic navi  
  
emblem.  
  
"Papa,why is this PET have a symbol on it?"  
  
"Because I got you something to go with the PET,look in the bottom  
  
of the box."  
  
When Saito took a second look at the bottom of the box he noticed the brown  
  
envelope that laid in the corner.Saito took it out and opened it to reveal a disk  
  
in a clear plastic bag.  
  
"Papa,I don't understand,what's on the disk?"  
  
But Saito already new the answer.Netto had received the exact same type of  
  
disk last year,and on it was his very own custom navi,Duo.Exe.  
  
"Well,I know you told me you didn't need one,but I got you a new navi anyway."  
  
It was true,last year,Yuuichiro had asked the twin brothers what they'd want for a  
  
custom navi.Netto had dashed to his room to get a sketch of the navi he wanted,while  
  
Saito had told his father that he didn't netbattle so he really didn't need one.  
  
"Why don't you go to your room and get a good look at it."  
  
"Yes Papa."Saito replied.Giveing his father one last hug he walked up the stairs  
  
to his room.  
  
Saito placed his old PET into the charger that was next to his desk.He booted up his  
  
computer and then plugged the charger into the monitor and the PET screen filled the  
  
monitors screen.Then he pushed a button on the keyboard and a slot opened on the  
  
bottom of the laptop like compter.Placeing the disk in the slot he closed it up and let  
  
the program load.  
  
A series of windows popped up asking for passwords and confirmations of this and that.  
  
And after a minute or two of pushing buttons and clicking things with the mouse his old  
  
uncustom net navi vanished in a wave of blue data cubes.  
  
For a minute of two nothing happened.The screen remained naviless.But then  
  
data cubes filled the space,each one turning into a different limb and then into armor.  
  
The process took several more minutes,but when it was all done Saito was stareing at  
  
a fully custom net navi.  
  
His helmet was red and had two white lines sticking out.They met from the back and at  
  
the front and at the front and center of the helmet there a a blue gem.He had brown hair  
  
that was spiked up at the back of his helmet.His eyes were blue-green and he had an  
  
X type marking at the top of his nose,it was only a few shades darker than his skin  
  
color and because of his helmet you could only see the bottom half.  
  
He also wore a red chest armor(Think Blues' chest armor) that had a white line through the  
  
middle.The line met at a gold ring that had the navis symbol in it,which was a white X  
  
against a red background and had a blue circle in the middle.  
  
His boots were red,they each had a single white line down the middle that met a gold  
  
X at the toes of the shoe,the bottom of the boots were lined with white with a red line  
  
in the middle of the white one.  
  
His gloves were red and the top part was divided from the bottom by a gold line.The red part  
  
of the gloves was larger than the arm,and it only reached from his elbow joints to his wrists.  
  
His hands were in a separate white glove that reached from the tips of his fingers to the  
  
middle of his lower arm,but you couldn't see that part thanks to the red and gold part of the  
  
gloves.The rest of his body was covered in a black leather-type armor.  
  
The navi looked his new operator in the eye and then smiled.  
  
"You must be my operator,Hikari Saito."  
  
Saito nodded."And you are...?"  
  
"That's for you to decide."  
  
Saito looked the navi over,trying to think of a good name for him.After a minute or two  
  
Saito finally came of with a proper name.  
  
"I'll call you Axl,does that sound good?"  
  
"Yes it does,and allow me to properly introduce myself."  
  
He cleared his throat.  
  
"Hikari Saito,I'm Axl.Exe,your new custom Net Navi."  
  
~End of Part 1  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well?What did you think of the first chapter of my fanfic?I hope you enjoyed it as it  
  
is,in my opinion,the best fanfic I've written.I know that this chapter went a little quickly and I know  
  
that some of you hate that but I hope you enjoyed the chapter none the less.  
  
Please Give a Good Reply,  
  
Ki Kiya Kero 


End file.
